There has been known a technique of using a useful microorganism or microbial cell, such as yeasts, as one of additives for concrete to produce a microbe-contained concrete usable as water-purifier-tank walls or floor linings of a water-purifying facility in homes, industrial plants or livestock farms (e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. H08-169745 and H10-113688).
While the above publications disclose the above technical concept, any dominant microbial cell is not clearly disclosed therein. In fact, no concrete product containing microbial cells has been placed on the market. It can be assumed that even if microbial cells are mixed in cement generally having strong alkalinity, most of the microbial cell will die without bringing out a desired effect persistently.